zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Antartica Silverstein
(I decided to make another Celebrity xD these types of Oc's are fun to make!) Antartica is another Musical Artist and Celebrity that lives in Tundratown, she is also Trent Foxx's good Friend. She was Created and is owned by me, Charlie Tanner! Appearance Antartica is a beautiful Arctic Fox, She has all white fur, and a white Bushy white tail she is 5 foot 4 feet tall, she has Persian Blue eyes, At Age 21 get gets a piercing on her left ear. Since she lives in Tundra town, she wears a Blue Zip-Up Jacket with a Black shirt with a Cresent moon on it underneath the jacket, she wears Blue Skinny jeans as well, when she is not in Tundra town, she wears Various different outfits. Personality Antartica is very kind and Sweet, she loves writing music, when attending to musical business, Her and Trent spend time at the Studio making new Music! she loves to goof off and hang out with her other Celebrity friends, she even hangs out with a non celebrity friend of Trent's, Zenji Okami. Family *Frostina Silverstien (Mother) Crush She develops a Crush on Trent Foxx after being with him for a while~ They eventually become Boyfriend and Girlfriend! Friends *Trent Foxx *Zenji Okami *Vixxen *Gazelle *Victoria Bond *Rebecca Rabbiton *Starla Galaxy Sugeestions are Free~ Music Here are Some of the best songs she released in her time. *1: You Complete Me Feat. Gazelle and Vixxen -05:12 *2: Love and Life Feat. Trent Foxx -03:18 *3: Trouble Prod. by Trent Foxx Feat. Gazelle -04:55 *4: All I Need (Single) -02:45 *5: Try Everything Remix Feat Gazelle, Vixxen, and Victoria Bond- 05:20 *6: The Perfect One (Single)- 03:00 *7: Love is Key feat Trent Foxx- 04:00 *8: #Breakup feat Vixxen and Rebecca Rabbiton Prod. by Trent Foxx - 06:30 *9: I Need You (Single)- 04:10 *10: Venom Feat Vixxen, Rebecca Rabbiton, Victoria Bond, Gazelle, SIA and Starla Galaxy -07:50 Albums Here are some of Antartica's Hottest Albums! *1: Focused -24 songs *2: The Reveal -20 Songs *3: Trouble in Paradise - 20 Songs *4: The Reveal 2 - 23 Songs *5: The Question- 15 Songs *6: Live, Love, Life- 17 Songs *7: The Reveal 3- 25 Songs Trivia *She is 1 year older than Trent. *She is 23 Years old in future gen. *She has acted in a few Movies, mostly PG to PG-13 movies *She can sing and has been featured in many songs by different artists. *Her and Trent are good pals and hang out a lot. *She likes to go to parties. *Her first debut album came out when she was 19 years old. *She loves food! Her favorite Dish is Lasagna. *She lives in an Expensive apartment in Tundratown *She loves all of her fans and she loves making new friends! *She has LOTS of clothes in her closet! *She left College at 21 years old. *She is smart Category:Female Category:Fox Category:Celebrity Category:Zootopia Citizen Category:Females Category:Mammal Category:Musical Artist Category:Superstar Category:Predator Category:Predators